Natural
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: "Yamaguchi, lo nuestro ya estaba escrito, lo nuestro era tan natural que sucediera, como sale el sol o como brillan las constelaciones en el cielo.. Te amo " (Summary provisional) / Yaoi/ [TsukiYama] [TsukiYama] [TsukiYama]
Haikyuu!no me pertenece. Les dejo el priemer capitulo del Fanfic. espero que lo disfruten

 **"Cuervos"**

Las glorias de preparatoria ahora sólo eran un recuerdo, los buenos años en el club de vóley eran dulces memorias, desde que ganaron en su primer año el campeonato nacional, disfrutaron ese momento con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazos llenos de fraternidad. El cuervo que alguna vez dejó de volar se encontraba en su punto máximo, prueba de ello era el trofeo que descansaba vitrina de la preparatoria, el segundo año fue duro, con la estrella y el capitán del equipo marchándose de la preparatoria quedaba un enorme vacío que no sabían como iban a llenar, la nostalgia y un aire de melancolía inundaba Karasuno. Durante la ceremonia de graduación a la cual asistió todo el equipo de Karasuno, gritaron y vitorearon cuando Suga pasó a recoger su diploma de excelencia académica y nadie dijo nada cuando Kiyoko se despidió de beso fránces con Tanaka, Los de tercero de iban, pero comenzaba un nuevo ciclo para los que se quedaban. Karasuno presentó un momento de inestabilidad, Ennoshita supo tomar el liderazgo del equipo y nuevamente llevó al equipo a nacionales, anteponiéndose a críticas de otros clubes e incluso algunos profesores, donde mencionaban que su carácter no se comparaba con el de Daiichi, . Ennoshita se hizo respetar y esta vez obtuvieron satisfactorio segundo lugar nacional, seguían volando, imparables, una bandada de cuervos que no hacían otra cosa más que volar libremente sobre el cielo azul.

A final de segundo año, un nervioso Yamaguchi, yacía en la puerta de Tsuki, llevaba puesta la camisa que Tsuki le había regalado una navidad antes, Con los ojos al borde de lágrimas, le dio una pequeña caja de una elegante repostería a Tsuki

-Tsuki…

Fue lo último que dijo que alcanzo a decir el chico de pecas, los largos brazos de Kei lo rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-Ya lo sabía Yamaguchi.

-Tsuki

-Y cuál es tu plan Yamaguchi?

-que aceptes salir conmigo.

-hummm - Tsuki lo soltó, y se acarició el mentón mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Yamaguchi. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, cierto? – Yamaguchi movió la cabeza afirmando -Y siempre salimos juntos - nuevamente Yamaguchi asintió – Hemos dormido juntos tantas veces que tienes ropa tuya en mi armario. Sabes lo que me gusta, lo que no me gusta y a pesar de que tengo un temperamento de mierda has estado conmigo todos estos años, pero también he estado a tu lado todos estos años, caminamos juntos de regreso a casa hasta hemos ido de vacaciones juntos, te he cuidado enfermo, te llevado al doctor, crees que hubiera esperado tanto si no sintiera algo más por ti. Yamaguchi, lo nuestro era cuestión de tiempo. Si no lo decías tu, en cualquier momento lo iba hacer yo… mierda Yamaguchi, te he contado las pecas mientras duermes. -Dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba, Yamaguchi, naturalmente comenzó a llorar como magdalena, se aferró a su pecho y agradeció en silencio que sus sentimientos no fueran unilaterales y de esa forma, comenzaron a salir.

Al final de su segundo año, lloraron tanto, tanto por la partida de Ennoshita, Tanaka y Noya, se extrañarían los gritos de Tanaka en el gimnasio, las risas de Noya y el gesto severo que hacía Ennoshita al regañarlos.

-Es tu turno de hacerlos llegar a las nacionales - dijo Ennoshita con un gesto de determinación a cierto rubio antipático.

-Yo, no creo ser capaz de lograrlo -

-Lo harás bien Tsukishima –

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad- agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

Tercer año fue el más difícil, Yamaguchi lloró cuando supo que Tsuki iba a ser capitán del equipo, las fuertes personalidades de la estrella Shoyo y el setter prodigioso Tobio hacían tan difícil su trabajo, a pesar de ello se supo imponer, fue cuestión de un par de semanas para crear un código de miradas asesinas en las cuales les indicaba (especialmente a los de tercero) que la estaban cagando, La faceta de capitán de equipo era la que más miedo le daba a Yamaguchi ya que ni el, por mucho amor que le tuviera el capitán se salvaba de los castigos. Karasuno era referente de vóley preparatoriano y ese año tuvieron muchos nuevos miembros, entre los entrenamientos, el estudio para los exámenes de ingreso y su relación con Yamaguchi, Kei se encontraba en su límite, lo supo cuando despertó en medio de la madrugada y vió a Yamaguchi dormido sobre la mesa, entre libros y apuntes. Lo cargó hasta su cama, le tocó el rostro y probó los gruesos labios, lo acomodó en su pecho, por lo menos mañana sería sábado y dormirían un poco mas. Error, tenia que llegar con una hora de anticipación para preparar el gimnasio. Se despertó una hora antes de lo planeado, preparó el desayuno. Y salió hacia la escuela en bicicleta. Dejó una nota en buró.

" _Guchi: te dejé listo el desayuno, hay ropa en el clóset de la última_

 _vez que te quedaste, Te quiero"_

Yamaguchi sentía que sus pecas eran chispas de chocolate y se derretían sobre su piel, ardía, se sentía tan feliz, comió lo que preparó el rubio, después de bañarse y cambiarse, fue hacia Karasuno trotando. Vió a Kei con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento, le sonrió y se sometió durante las siguientes cuatro horas a la tortura de Ukai, terminaron exhaustos. De regreso pasaron por bollos al vapor, Tobio devoraba al igual que Shoyo. Yamaguchi comía con calma, sonrió mientras masticaba por una broma de uno de primero, Kei se cubrió el rostro con una mano ocultando su rubor. Se despidieron de todos y comenzaron su camino hacia casa, sólo ellos dos.

-Te llevo a tu casa, sirve que de paso le pido disculpas a tu mamá por pasar la noche fuera-

-No es necesario Tsuki, este fin de semana salieron, regresan hasta mañana por la tarde –

-Bueno, déjame acompañarte –

-Si –

-Yamaguchi que harás después de la preparatoria?-

-Quiero tomar examen de ingreso a Medicina en Tokio- Tsuki no dijo nada, no le sorprendía, Yamaguchi ahora era el mejor de la clase, todos los maestros tenían altas expectativas en él. lo lograría, confiaba en él.

-Y tú Tsuki? –

-Pensaba en tomar examen para Economía -

-Bueno, estaremos bien - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Yamaguchi, no se atrevió a preguntar en que ciudad estudiaría, sintió un enorme vacio, hablaron de cosas triviales durante el camino, Kei con una mano guiando la bicicleta y con la otra rozando sus dedos con el brazo de Yamaguchi. Llegaron a la casa de Yamaguchi, en silencio se sentaron en el sofá, Kei puso la cabeza sobre las piernas de Yamaguchi.

-Quedan 6 meses para salir de las preparatoria, cuatro meses para el torneo de primavera, llevamos casi medio año saliendo, no consideras raro que comience a pensar contigo a futuro?- Yamaguchi no supo que responder, desde la primaria había estado cerca de Tsuki, secundaria y ahora en la preparatoria, pero sabia de antemano que una cosa era la preparatoria y otra muy diferente sería la universidad, cada vez estaban más cerca de la vida adulta y cada vez se alejaban más de los niños que una vez fueron, no quería presionarlo a algo que no quisiera hacer, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar por lo que sucedería después de graduarse, era un peso que llevaba en su pecho desde que había hablado con sus padres respecto a sus planes a futuro. " _No puedes depender siempe de Kei"_ -O quieres que todo termine en la graduación?-

-No es eso – Yamaguchi tomó aire y acarició con sus yemas el perfecto rostro de Kei – no quiero ser una molestia - un nudo en la garganta y miles de pensamientos le impedían articular con claridad. -Te quiero tanto Kei - dijo bajando su rostro y rozando los labios del rubio.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, por eso necesitamos ser claros con esto, sabes, me he estado aguantando todos los días en clase, verte en tu lugar envuelto en ansiedad, en los entrenamientos pareces muy disperso. Y mierda, ahora no dices nada Tadashi, solo quiero abrazarte y besarte, tampoco es fácil para mi aguantarme, y luego dios! Los imbéciles del equipo– Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, sintió quitarse un peso de encima. Soltó una carcajada

-Pensé que solo yo sentía eso – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, el gesto con el que hablaba el rubio demostraba mucha desesperación, pero de alguna manera lo confortaba escuchar todo lo que sentía su novio.

-No seas idiota-

-Ah, y esos imbéciles son nuestros amigos – dijo volviéndolo a besar.

-Que sean nuestros amigos, no les quita lo imbécil-

-Ven te voy a preparar algo de comer –

-Tadashi, te gustaría vivir conmigo en Tokio?-

-SI – contestó Yamaguchi mientras ocultaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se sintió feliz tan lleno de dicha que pensó que no podría serlo jamás.

Esa fue la última plática que tuvieron referente al tema de sus futuros, ambos seguían tomando clases avanzadas y Yamaguchi seguía en el primer lugar, todos se esforzaban por alcanzar sus metas, Tadashi tenia que aguantarse los celos que sentía por las chicas que se le declaraban a Kei, desde que era capitán del equipo su popularidad había incrementado. Kei las rechazaba de manera amable, casi siempre en presencia de Tadashi. Como era de esperarse, les tocó hacer examen el mismo día, en diferentes sedes, pero el mismo día. Durante el camino en el tren no dijeron nada, se sujetaron las manos con fuerza mientras dejaban tras de si el paisaje verde de Miyagi para llegar al concreto de Tokio. Kuroo y Bokuto los esperaban con una enorme sonrisa, los llevaron a su departamento a dejar sus mochilas, y después a cada quién llevó a uno a la universidad donde harían los exámenes. Tadashi salió nervioso, pálido y ansioso, vomitó un poco en el baño, tanta ansiedad retenida le estaba pasando facturas. Bokuto lo esperaba dormido en el pasto. Platicaron del tipo de preguntas que venían en el examen, fueron a comer y a encontrarse con Kei y Kuroo. Fueron al departamento de nueva cuenta, cenaron sashimi y bebieron sake, Bokuto empezó a hablar de lo mucho que extrañaba a Akaashi, quien se encontraba de intercambio en Canadá, Kuroo rodó los ojos la larga letanía de Bokuto estaba por comenzar, Tadashi fue el más ebrio en la noche, besó a Tsuki y les confesó a todos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, Bokuto quien estaba igual que él, le dio ánimos y les dio su bendición. Kuroo también les dio buenos deseos mientras veía con nostalgia a Kei. Era una persona totalmente diferente al chico que había conocido un par de años antes, se sintió orgulloso de ambos, brindaron por todo, por sus futuros, por su amistad y por su amor.

La resaca fue épica, se lamentó al ver sus redes sociales plagadas de fotos con Yamaguchi, en una tenían ¿Gafas oscuras? , tenia una foto con los ex capitanes en pose de bad boys con gorras. en una salía besando a Yamaguchi, un par de videos de Bokuto cantando, uno de Kuroo cantando, todos cantando, en una foto salían todos con caras graciosas,otra de Yamaguchi y él besándose, no recordó cuando las tomó, pero no la borró, incluso la puso como foto de perfil en las pocas redes sociales, causando un revuelo entre sus familiares y amigos. Supo entonces que ya era tiempo de ser honesto con su familia. Yamaguchi babeaba su brazo.

Un mes después vieron sus cartas de aceptación de la universidad.

Lloraron de la emoción, esa noche durmieron en casa de Tadashi, abrazados, tan felices como podían. Como era de esperarse ganaron el primer lugar a nivel nacional en voley, tres años consecutivos de nacionales, el vóley le había dado al amor de su vida, buenos amigos y mucha satisfacción personal que no pensó sentir jamás. Había probado ese momento del que le había hablado Bokuto en alguna ocasión y ese "otro" momento que experimentaba al ver a Yamaguchi dormido sobre su pecho era lo que le estaba dando sentido a su vida.

Antes de graduarse, hablaron con sus padres de su relación, Las cosas no salieron del todo mal, al final de cuentas la familia se encontraba feliz con la noticia de que Akiteru regresaba a Miyagi cada fin de semana por que estaba saliendo con alguien y ese alguien era Saeko Tanaka, " _por lo menos elegiste sabiamente_ " Le dijo su mamá mientras le jalaba la mejilla a Yamaguchi _"Serás un gran médico",_ En la familia de Tadashi no salió del todo bien, era el único hijo de la familia, su padre no dijo nada, pero les prometió que lo asimilaría de la mejor manera posible. La madre de Tadashi les dio aprobación con la condición de que cuidara mucho a su hijo o amanecería muerto en el rio (en broma pero lo dijo) . Ya sin peso en sus pechos, llegó el día de la graduación, Tadashi se graduó con honores y dio un pequeño discurso a los graduados, logrando que a Kei se le escurriera una pequeña lágrima que se limpió con discreción. cuando pasó Tadashi por su diploma sintió que estaban dando el primer paso de algo grande, se abrazaron y besaron ante los ojos sorprendidos de los demás, sentía euforia, un fuego a lo largo de su pecho, sentía muchas cosas, pero sobre de ellas la calidez de Tadashi era en lo que se concentraba, la mirada dulce que lo hacía dejar de respirar, se tomaron fotos con Tobio, con Shoyo, con el equipo de Voley, con los papás de Yamaguchi, con su papás, Kei quería recordarlo todo, quería recordar la hermosa sonrisa de Tadashi para siempre, retenerlo y amarlo así como era, por que sabía perfectamente que Tadashi lo amaba de igual forma. Kei Tsukishima había dejado huella en Karasuno en sus amigos y compañeros. En la fiesta que hicieron, Tobio se declaró a Hinata, quien gritó de los nervios y casi vomitó al setter, al final del drama le dijo que sí, su primer beso fue capturado en una linda foto que tomó Tadashi, ambos tuvieron beca deportiva en una universidad de tokio por lo que deshacerse de ellos lo veía imposible, en esa fiesta todos bebieron, aunque Suga iba a controlar el consumo de alcohol en los menores de edad, fue el primero que se fue a dormir, curiosamente Daiichi le siguió. Kei se comió a besos a Tadashi mientras veían el amanecer en el balcón de su casa, eso besos sabor a cerveza jamás los olvidaría, el rubor que le producía la ebriedad era tan lindo que Tsuki no podía dejar de besarlo. todos se empezaron a reir cuando Hinata a medio beso con tobio tuvo un ataque de hipo, se fueron a dormir cuando no había que comer y cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban afónicos, el sol los sorprendió en la terraza de Yamaguchi, unos tirados en el piso, otros platicando.

Tsuki se fue de vacaciones una semana con Yamaguchi a la playa, fue algo muy forzado por parte de sus padres con la excusa que era su regalo de graduación, Yamaguchi no puso ningún pretexto, aceptó el regalo con agradecimiento, nervioso hizo sus maletas con más ropa de la necesaria.

-Pareces una señora Tadashi - le recriminó el rubio mientras veía lo que empacaba

-Nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar repelente,

-bueno, empaca lo que necesites, ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?, le puedo decir a Aki que nos lleve mañana al tren –

-Si-

-Sabes, es extraño tener tanto tiempo libre, de cierta manera me acostumbre al ritmo que estaba teniendo este último año - dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Yamaguchi.

-Bueno, podemos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos

-Ahora que lo dices, serían nuestras primeras vacaciones como pareja – Dijo el rubio mientras se cubría el rostro con una almohada, llenándose del aroma de Yamaguchi, -Tadashi

-mande Tsuki

-¿Por que aún no lo hemos hecho?

-Ehh, este bueno, no sé

-Quieres hacerlo Yamaguchi

-No son ese el tipo de cosas que se tiene que hacer de manera espontánea?

-Solo siento que he estado pensando mucho en ti que siento que no puedo más, quiero tocarte desnudo y ese tipo de cosas.- Yamaguchi se ruborizó, dejó de empacar cosas y se recostó en el pecho de Kei.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo - dijo Yamaguchi mientras lo veía a los ojos. Tsuki lo besó con suavidad, retirando el mechón que cubría su rostro. Enredó sus largas piernas en Yamaguchi, lo besó con gentileza en el cuello, se detuvieron por que la mamá de Yamaguchi los llamó a cenar. Al final de cuentas, la pasaron muy bien en la playa, a pesar de la insolación que había sufrido Tsuki, se divirtieron mucho, regresaron bronceados y más adultos, es increíble lo que una semana sin supervisión de un adulto puede lograr.

Fueron a Tokio a buscar departamento, fue un largo peregrinar, ya que no encontraban uno que estuviera a menos de 2 lineas de tren de sus respectivas universidades. Al final, terminaron rentando un departamento cerca de Bokuto y Kuroo, que quedaba más cerca de la universidad de Tsuki, pero no tan lejos de la de Yamaguchi, cuando regresaron a Miyagi a empacar, Tsuki sintió que la melancolía lo embargaba, vio su repisa con sus juguetes, fotos de niño con Yamaguchi, tomó una donde ambos tenían el uniforme de vóley de la primaria y la metió en sus cajas, eligió su ropa, fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que tenia muchos regalos de Yamaguchi, algunos dinosaurios, ropa, una bufanda muy bonita de punto, libros, trató de meter todo en las cajas, después se fue con ese sentimiento de melancolía a la casa de Tadashi. Revolvió el cabello de Tadashi.

-Ya vine ayudarte – le besó la mejilla.

-Gracias Tsuki

-Sólo lleva lo necesario Yamaguchi

-lo sé lo sé, pero mira, ese es el peluche queme regalaste cuando cumplí años en la primaria. – Tsuki esbozó una sonrisa, definitivamente lo suyo ya estaba escrito, sintió unas ganas de abrazarlo y así lo hizo, lo envolvió con sus largo brazos y besó su oreja.

-Gracias por venir conmigo

-Sabes que iría a Tokio de cualquier forma, no me estas obligando a nada.

-Lo sé, pero de igual forma gracias. Te amo Tadashi

-Te amo Tsuki -

*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ TBC-/-*/-/-*/-*/

 _Gracias enormes por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, quedo atenta a sus comentarios._


End file.
